I wasn't expecting this
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Naruto and his older sister are slave fox demons and are gardeners for in the Uchiha Castle. But then Naruto gets a new job of being Sasuke's personal servant. SasuNaru. ItaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, how should I start this… ah, I should start off with my name. My name is Naruto Uzimaki. I'm 17 years old and am an animal fox demon, along with my sister Katherine. We're both slaves to the Uchihas. Actually, all animal demons are.

But once upon a time, animal demons and humans used to live with each other in harmony. But we're forced to become slaves for the bastard Uchihas. Me and my sister were born slaves and have heard stories of what it used to be like in the old days.

My father once told me that there was this place in the woods where demons go to hide out from the humans. He said he lived there once, but got caught from wandering away to far from the hide out. That's when my father met my mother and Katherine then me.

Katherine is my older sister by two years, making her 19. She's beautiful in every way. Her short bleach blond hair frames her face nicely and her yellow fox ears and tails go perfect with her. Her aqua colored eyes betrays no emotions, making her a good liar at times. But she's always kind, cool and collected.

Her frame is perfectly and beautifully shaped that it has all the guys after her. She may look weak, but she's actually strong. She hates showing off too much skin, but the clothes she has to wear denies her pleas. She always has to where clothes that shows off too much skin then needed.

Me, on the other hand, have blond hair like hers, except it's darker and I have blue eyes. But we both have scar like whiskers on our cheeks. I'm not very muscled and have a girlish figure. But I am very well tanned, unlike my sister's porcelain skin.

Me and my sister work outside as gardeners and live in our own little huts next to the Uchiha Castle. I never saw the King, Queen, or their sons, but my sister has. But I'm sure they're all bastards. Especially their sons.

Fugaku Uchiha is the king of Konoha and Mikoto is the Queen. Their sons are Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is the oldest, leaving Sasuke as the youngest. My sister sometimes works for the oldest son, but never for the youngest.

I think she once told me that she was being used as a… concubine was it? Anyway, if she is, I'm gonna storm into the castle and demand answers. Or start swinging fists, what ever comes first.

But that would explain why she limps sometimes. And if it's that Itachi-teme, I'm gonna kill him.

Any who, me and my sister aren't the only gardeners. There's Shino, Hinata, Sakure, and Ino. Shino was one of my best friends since… well forever and is a bug demon. Hinata used to be nurse for the young prince, Sasuke, but the prince thought he didn't 'need' one and threw her away.

Katherine found her and took her into our home, turning her into a gardener. That was about eight months ago I think. But Hinata's nice and caring. She's a black cat demon.

Sakura was born a slave like I was and became gardener even though she's rabbit demon. I had a crush on her for the longest time. That is… until I found out she had a big crush on Sasuke. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It just pisses me off.

Ino is just like Sakura in every way. Except she's a leopard instead of a rabbit.

But someday, I swear that I will become king someday and I'll make the humans slaves. Maybe Sakura would like me then. And maybe I'll get a lot more respect.

Anyway, we should start the story now.

* * *

"Naruto, get your lazy butt out of bed!"

I groaned as my sister yelled from outside. Just a few more minutes and I'll be ready to go. And my sister knew that, but just to be mean she would always wake me up earlier than I would've liked. But I knew that if I didn't wake up now, I would get my ass whooped.

"Alright, I'm up." I groan out. I get up on my knees and crawl over to my basket of clothes and pick out my favorite ripped pants. I pulled them on while still on the floor. This hut is fricken small and I don't to hit my head like I did that other time.

I open the door and crouch through it, not wanting to hit my head on the door frame. I looked to see my sister digging up the potatoes that are supposed to be ripe. I go over to help her, loving the feel of dirt under my finger nails.

"You're wearing your favorite pair of pants." Katherine stated, not looking up from her work. "Anything special going on today?"

I shake my head and chuckle. "Nope. I just haven't worn these in awhile. Thought I try them on and see if they still fit." In return, Katherine starts to smile and chuckle herself.

"Believe my Naruto-kun, by the way you're growing, you'll be able to wear those pants fro a long time." She laughs as she puts the dug potatoes into a basket while I glared at her.

Me and my sister live right next to the vegetable garden so we can get right to work. And not to mention that we're the head chief of the gardening. So this means that we get to order the other gardeners around.

I look over to see my sister wearing a crimson red dress that was strapless and very short. There was a split up the left leg showing off of some leg. But lucky for her, my old shorts fit her she can cover up some of her legs.

I then look down to myself. I'm wearing nothing but my ripped and holly trousers. I have it better than Kathy does. I should be thankful.

"K-Kathy-sama."

We didn't need to turn around to know who that was, but we did anyways. Hinata stood there, playing with her fingers and blushing. Her hair was black and long with a few bangs framing her face. Her eyes were the color of lavender and were pupiless.

The dress she was wearing was lavender that touched the floor. It had a long slit on the right leg that started right below the hip. At the top, it was like a sleeveless turtleneck with a slit between the breasts. She's beautiful but not my type.

"Yes, Hinata?" Katherine stood from her work to face the cat.

"Itachi-sama wants to see you." She whispered to where I could barely hear her.

Katherine scowled at this and snorted. "Again? This'll be the fourth time this week." She left without saying another word, a scowl still on her face.

I go back to doing my work, not looking up as Hinata decides to join me. "So," I start, "what was all that about?" I ask, making the cat blush. "What does Itachi-teme want with my sister?"

"He's just frustrated right now." Is the only thing she says.

"Ok, frustrated in what way?"

"Well, the king decided that Sasuke would be better of being king than Itachi and made Sasuke the next in line to claim the throne." She explains, obviously leaving some certain details out.

"And what does this have to do with my sister?"

"He… well, Itachi takes his frustration out on her in… a sexual way. And has been ever since Katherine turned 15." She looks away as my face grew red in anger.

"So he's been raping her for four years now?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm gonna kill him." I stand up, only to be pulled back down. Hinata shook her head and gave a small smile.

"He's not raping her; he's making love to her."

I look at her oddly. "Huh?"

"When I used to be Sasuke's personal nurse, Itachi would sometimes talk to him while I'm checking up on Sasuke. And Itachi would always talk about this one woman named Katherine Uzimaki. All he would do was talk about her and how much he_ loves_ her." She explained. "So he loves her and is not rapping her."

I rub my chin in thought. "So, does Katherine know about this?" She shakes her head. "Does she love him back?"

"I think so."

"By god, I hope she does."

* * *

Katherine's eyes flutter open as she realizes where she was. She was still in Itachi's bed chambers and still naked. And for some reason, Itachi was gentle this time. Not that he was gentle any other time, but he was more gentle than usual.

She slowly and carefully slips out of bed, removing the arm from around her waist. She slipped her feet to the floor and was about to get up when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

She glances over her shoulder and sighs. "I need to get back to work." She replies simply. She feels the bed move and arms wrap themselves around her waist and chest.

"Why don't you take the day off? I've been wanting to take you somewhere nice." Itachi smiles into her neck. "I love you." He whispers into his ear, making Katherine smile. She turns her head and kisses him sweetly.

"I love you too." She smiles sweetly. "When should we tell Naruto and the others about this?" She asked, turning around to face her lover.

"Soon." His answer makes her frown. "Don't look at me like that. Soon, I promise."

Katherine sighed and smiled. "How can I stay mad at you when I love you too much?" Itachi chuckles and kisses his lover passionately, pushing her back onto the bed with him on top of her.

"So, where is it that you wanted to take me?"

* * *

I groan for what seemed like the hundredth time today. _Sister is still not back. She should have been back a few hours ago._ I groan once more.

"What's wrong man?"

I jump and glare at my best friend Kiba. He was a dog demon with dog named Akimaru as his pet. He was guard in training. And for some reason, his family have red triangles on their cheeks. It just seems weird to me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I glare at him.

He only laughed and ran his hands through his brown ruffled hair. "Sorry man. I didn't know you were in the _zone_." He laughs even harder at his own joke. I roll my eyes and walk towards the greenhouse, where Hinata and Shino work.

Kiba lets me leave and was about to walk back to the training ground when he suddenly remembered something. "Oi, Naruto!"

I look back to see Kiba running towards me. I turn around to face him and cross my arms, waiting for him to continue. "I almost forgot, you're needed in the throne room."

I pale at this and shudder. "Wh-what for?"

Kiba shrugs. "Something about you becoming a servant inside. I don't know. But we should hurry." I nod and fallow Kiba inside the castle. I defiantly wasn't expecting of what was about to come…

* * *

First chapter done! I hope ya'll like it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what does the king need me for exactly?" I ask as me and Kiba walk through many hallways. I've never been in the castle before and now that I'm in one, I want to get back outside with my Onii-san.

Kiba sighed and rolls his eyes. "I already told you, 'I don't know'."

"Hey Kiba, Naruto!"

We turn around to see Deidara running after us. Deidara is my cosine and is a fox also with ears almost as bright as Katherine's. He has long blond hair with some in a pony tail and some hanging in his face. And he has blue eyes like mine with a girl's body figure. He's being mistaken as a girl.

But he's very kind and is a concubine for this one guy called… Suasry? I can't remember, but Deidara is so fawned of him. If he likes this guy then I guess I'm ok with it. I mean, Deidara isn't always fawned or nice to people.

Anyway, back to where we were.

As Deidara ran to me and Kiba, I groan. I do not want to deal with my cosine right now. But I smile and wave him over anyways. The blond grins and stops right next to us.

"Well what'd ya know; I never thought I see you in here. What's going on?" He asks with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

I was about to answer when Kiba cut me to it. "The king wants to see him."

"Oh? What for?"

"I don't know. I wasn't told all the details."

Deidara rubs his chin in thought and seems to suddenly brighten. "Hey Kiba, why don't you let me take Naruto to the throne room? I'm sure you beat from last night." Kiba nods at Deidara's inquiry. "Ok, it's settled. Come Naruto, we mustn't keep his lordship waiting."

I nod and say goodbye to Kiba. Dog breath waves over his shoulder and walks down a different direction as me and Deidara walks towards the throne room. I wasn't so nervous at first, but as we get closer, I feel like I want to throw up.

"So Deidara," I began, "what must I know before seeing the king?"

"Well, when you see the king you kneel down until he tells you to rise. And when you leave you bow and take your leave without another word. Do not talk back to the king unless he tells you, you can. And never ever tell the king how horrible he is. You might get quit the lashing." He explains.

I nod in understanding and look straightforward again. As we reached the door to the throne room, I was so nervous that I thought I was about to faint or vomit right in front of the king.

Deidara opened the door, letting me enter first and closing it behind himself after he entered. We walk side by side towards the king and queen. But I almost squeal as I notice that their sons were with them. And when we stop in front of the throne, we kneel.

"Arise my servants." Said lord Fugaku.

Me and Deidara stand up and stay silent for the king to speak.

"You must be Naruto?"

I nod, which probably wasn't the right thing to do, for Deidara elbows me in the side. "I mean, yes master." Fugaku seemed to like this and smiled at me. He then turned to one of his sons that had a hairdo that reminded me of a ducks but and coal black eyes.

He was wearing a navy blue robe with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve and back, which was a red and white fan. I continue to watch as Fugaku spoke to his son, whispering something into his ear. The guy nodded and grinned evilly at me. I was about to glare back at him, when I remember what Deidara said earlier.

_What's going on? Why is that bastard looking at me like that? What does he want with me? What does he-_ I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Fugaku speaks again.

"Have you ever worked inside the castle, other than gardening?" The man asks.

I shake my head. "No Milord."

The man nods his head. "Well you are no longer a gardener. From this day forth, you are now my son's personal servant."

At hearing this, I couldn't hold my anger anymore. "What?!" I yell, earning a glare from the king and the son. "I have to work for this bastard?!"

"Naruto!" Deidara yells at me, fearing of what I just said. He hits me on the head and bows before the king. "I'm so sorry milord. He's just never been anything else besides a gardener, so he doesn't know how to act in front of the king, milord."

The king seems to soften up at this and tells the blond to rise. "I understand. He needs to be tamed and I'm sure Sasuke can help with that." The man raised a hand towards the son with the duck butt hair.

I try to hide my glare, but it doesn't seem to be working, for the guy, Sasuke, was glaring right back at me.

"You may leave Deidara." Fugaku said, waving the blond off.

"Yes master." The blond bows and takes his leave. I gulp as I watch him go, feeling scared and insecure. The bastard notices my gulp and smirks.

"You may leave Sasuke with your new servant."

The raven nods and walks towards the door, me following behind him. But the bastard suddenly stops in front of the door and looks back at me, waiting for me to do something. I only look at him oddly when he jerks his head towards the door.

Ohhhh. I open the door for him and watch him as he goes through it. I follow after him and close it behind me. I sure hope this bastard isn't a pain in the ass.

"So you're Naruto, huh?" I jump as he suddenly speaks without turning around. He chuckles, making me angry as before.

"Yes that's my name. What's it to you?" I snap back. This seemed to make him angry, for he suddenly turned around with an angered look and pushed me up against a wall. I groan as my head connects with the wall rather hard. "What the fuck man?!"

I only grins and leans in towards my ear. "It really does seem like you have to be tamed. And I am happy to help. Let's just get one thing straight, if you ever disobey me or talk back to me without permission, I will make sure that your punishment is sever that you'll never want to disobey me again."

I gulp and nod my head. "Yes master."

He chuckles in my ear and licks it then bits it. I jump and push him away, whipping the spit off my ear. I glare at him as he smirks back. He snaps his finger and a maid comes running towards us out of nowhere.

"Yes milord?" The lady asks. She had long brown hair and red eyes. She pretty, but not my type. She was wearing a frilly maid's outfit that seemed to go perfect with her brown cat ears and tails.

"Kin take this boy and get him cleaned of and ready. Then take him to his new room." The raven demands. The girl nods and takes my hand, leading me away from the raven. I sigh in relief and let the girl lead me way.

* * *

"Excuse me," I say to get her attention, "where exactly are you taking me?"

The girl, Kin, doesn't look back but replies, "To the bath house to get you cleaned up for the prince." I nod as she finally lets go of my hand. "What's your name?" Her voice smooth but harsh at the same time.

"Uh… Naruto."

"Ah, you're Katherine's little brother. She's told me all about you." She smiled at me and led me to an empty bath house. It looked like an outhouse, only much bigger with a hot spring in it. It was like a private bath tub.

I jump as the girl suddenly does a shrill whistle. I look at her oddly, but I soon got my answer when a bunch of other maids started to undress and wash me. I tried struggling away, but the maids were too strong.

But finally, when I thought I couldn't be any squeakier, the girls were done with me. I sigh in relief as all the girls leave except for Kin. She hands me towel and smirks at my blushing face. I wrap the towel around my waist and follow the girl to another room where I would get my clothing.

She hands me a robe that seems to be too small for me and then a sash. I put on the robe as she ties the sash around my waist, holding the yuketa (sp?) closed. The material went down to below my knees, showing off my shins.

"This sash," Kin starts as I look at myself in the mirror, "symbolizes that you are a servant for Sasuke and can order all the other servants and maids around." I smile as she says this. "Now follow me."

I nod and follow her though many hallways and stairs until we got to what is supposedly Sasuke's room. Before she opens the door me, she whispers, "Your room is this one right there." She points to a door across from Sasuke's. "Good luck." She pats me on the back and leaves me.

I gulp once more and enter the raven's dark room. But when I close the door behind me, someone suddenly jumps me and throws me onto the bed. I squeak as I hit the bed and look up at my attacker. A shudder ran through me as I saw it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at him, earning a smirk in return.

He didn't answer me. Instead he started to strip me, pulling off my sash and opening the front of my yuketa. My eyes go wide as I start to struggle. He only lays down on top of me to keep me from struggling and uses one of his hands to pin my hands over my head.

"Stop!" I yell.

He doesn't seem to be listening as he starts to lick and suck on my left nipple. I try not moan to let him know I'm enjoying, which I'm not. He then starts kissing a path to my right nipple. I wreath under and buck up against him.

I bite my lip to force back a moan as Sasuke starts kissing down my torso. But fait was not on my side. I let a small moan and gasp. He feel the raven smirk into my stomach and hear him chuckle.

"Please… stop." I breathe out.

I moan as his tongue starts licking around my navel, dipping his tongue in and out lick he was fucking it or something. I moan again as he starts suck on various places on my stomach, making hickies.

"Why are you doing this?" I pant out.

The stops what he was doing and sits up to look me in the eyes. "I'm gonna have sex with you."

* * *

Cut off! Please no flames. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I stop struggling and stare at the raven with wide eyes. "W-what?"

The raven smirks and starts to kiss and suck on my neck. "I said I want to have sex with you." He mumbled into my neck, making me shudder. It feels so good, but I'm a servant. I can't be doing these kinds of things with my master.

Sasuke's kisses got lower and lower until they were where I wanted them most. But he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"What?" He growled out, getting off of me and headed towards the door. I immediately got up and got redressed, covering myself up from pestering eyes. Sasuke opened the door and glared down at the maid who disturbed them. "What do you want?"

"Th-the king w-wants t-to see y-you." She stuttered out. Sasuke growled again and stalked off towards his father. The maid ran to another direction, blushing to herself, leaving me alone. I smirk at that. I get up off the bed and start to explore.

As I explore, I went down many different hallways, getting myself lost. But as I was walking, I suddenly heard voices coming down the hallway. It sounded like moaning and panting. And it sounded like two guys going at it.

My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to check it out. I tip-toe down the hallway to where the noise was coming from and peeked in through a door that was open just a creak. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at what I saw.

Deidara? And who's that redhead? And why is Deidara letting him fuck him? In front of me was Deidara on his hands and knees, getting fucked by some redheaded guy. And the blond seems to be enjoying it.

"Ah! Sasori!" Deidara cries out in pure pleasure.

Sasori? He must be that one guy Deidara is very fawned of. I blush as I keep on watching.

"Deidara…" the red head breathes out. Wow, Deidara really is a guy.

I creep away with a shudder. Never do I ever want to watch my cosine have sex with another guy. Or have sex at all. I turn away from the door and head back from the way I came from. But as I do, I completely forgot where I came from. _Oh shit._

* * *

Sasuke grumbles and growls as he makes his way back to his room. _Stupid father. Tell me not to get attached then telling me to find a woman like Itachi did. _He smirks at this. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when Onii-chan tells him about his lover._

He chuckles to himself as he enters his room, only to frown when he finds his servant not there. _He must have gone exploring…baka. _He turns back around and starts to look for Naruto.

* * *

"I am so lost." I whine to myself. "What will that bastard do to me when he notices I'm gone?" I groan and try not to think about. I pass through many halls and moan. "All these halls look the same."

"Dobe."

I squeal as something touches my shoulder. I spin around and come face to face with my worst nightmare. "U-uh Sasuke! What a surprise! I was just looking for you!" I laugh nervously and scratch behind my head.

"You're lost." He states simply, making me frown and cross my arms.

"Well of course I'm lost. I've never been in such a huge place before!" I pout and puff out my cheeks. He shakes his head and smirks.

"You're such a child."

"Well I didn't have much of a childhood thanks to you Uchihas."

My reply seems to surprise. But his surprise soon turns into a frown. "So you're blaming my family for what bad happened when you were a child?" He growls out. I glare at him as tears start to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Me and my sister never really had a childhood, because you Uchihas took my parents away! And after you did, me and my sister had to work hard in the garden for your pleasure! Not even thinking about who makes those delicious vegetables or fruit. Or who plants and flourishes those flowers your family seems to adore. All you Uchihas do is think about yourselves! And thanks to your father, my parents are dead! He killed my parents after they found out I was born! They never knew about Katherine because they kept her secret! But they couldn't do it with me.

"Your father killed my parents just because they had children. That's why I hate your bastard family! Th-that's why-" I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears right in front of Sasuke. I cried into my hands, letting all the misery and pain come back to me.

I feel the raven wrap his arms around and lets me cry into his chest. I clutch his shirt tightly as I try to calm down. I feel kiss the top of my head whisper sweet nonsense into my hair. I had finally calmed down to sniffles and let myself be carried to the raven's room.

"I just want to be free." I murmur into his chest.

He tucks me in to his bed as he follows, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "You and me both." He whispers back. "And Itachi." He adds, making giggle slightly.

I like this. I like being held in his arms in a protective manner. Like I was his lover. I blush at this. That would be nice. I suddenly feel Sasuke move away from me, making me frown. I look up at him to see him changing into a new yuketa.

"Where are you going?" Damn, I sound like such a worried lover. I blush again.

He smiles and kisses my forehead, making my blush deepen. "I have to speak about something with my father." I nod and watch him go.

* * *

"Sasuke? What brings you here at this time of night?" Fugaku asks, looking up from his book. "It must be something urgent if you're wanting to talk to me in my study." Sasuke always hated his father's study room. It always creeps him out.

"Why did you kill Naruto's parents just because they children?" The raven got straight to the point. His father 'hmm'd and put down his book.

"If I allow for our servants to reproduce then they will grow in population and will grow stronger than the kingdom. They will then be able to destroy our kingdom. That's why I won't allow those demons to become pregnant."

Sasuke frowns and growls. "Why couldn't you leave them alive to take care of their children instead of killing right after they're born, leaving them in someone else's care?" He challenges.

"They disobeyed a law and must be punished." The man challenges back.

"By murdering them?!" Sasuke slams his hands down onto his father's desk, glaring heatedly at him. "Maybe they were right about you. I can't believe it took me so long to realize what you were doing. Maybe you should think of others first besides yourself."

He glares at his father one more time before leaving, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

I'm fast asleep when Sasuke comes back, cuddling into his pillow. Sasuke chuckles and changes into his night clothes. He slowly gets into bed, trying not to wake me. He pulls me to his chest again and wraps his arms around me.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she knocked on Itachi's bedroom door. She gave a small smile as the door opened. Itachi was surprised to see her up at this time of night at coming to him on her own and without permission.

He opens the door wider for her and lets her in. "Is something wrong Katherine?" He asks concern in his voice. She nods as her eyes start to tear up. "Then why are you about to cry?"

"Sorry. It's just that… something's come up." Itachi nods his head for her to continue. "I'm pregnant. With your children."

The raven goes wide eyed and sits both him and her down on the bed. "Children?"

"Yes. I'm having triplets." She smiled. "I had Hinata check up on me today and she confirmed it." Silent tears start to run down her face.

"I'm gonna be a father?"

Katherine nods. "Yes."

"This is good news!" Itachi exclaimed and stood up. But Katherine shook her head and hung it low.

"No it's not good news. It's bad news." Itachi frowned at this and sat back down. He gave her a questioning glance, asking why. "If your father finds out… he's going to make sure they're never born and make sure I never see the light of day again." She started to sniffle.

Itachi look surprised as she said this, then angry. "I'm going to go speak with him." Katherine grabbed his wrist as he stood up.

"Sasuke already did. I heard them as I was coming to see you. Apparently, your father has gone nuts."

"I always knew that he was nuts, but never this bad. But what can we do?" Katherine looked down at her hands in thought, thinking of a solution.

"We can't just go and kill him. The queen will have our heads. And we can't go out and gossip about all the things he does. The humans will just tell on us and we could be brutally tortured." Itachi winced at the thought of his lover being tortured. "The only thing I can come up with is war. Between humans and demons."

"But their aren't a lot of demons here."

Katherine nodded in agreement, but smirked anyway. "That may be true, but there are always the demons outside the wall."

"You mean that place really exists?"

"Yes. I know exactly where it is. My father took me there once before he was killed. We snuck out of the kingdom once and he showed me the way."

"I think we should travel tomorrow night and tell Sasuke and the other demons of our plan." Katherine nodded at Itachi's suggestion.

"Good. I'm sure Reu and Minzuki would like to help." She smiled at the thought of them.

"Who are they?" Itachi asked with a slight hint of jealousy. Katherine giggled and snuggled up to his neck, giving it a kiss.

"Minzuki and Reu are my younger half brothers. They're triplets and are 15. And weird thing is they're lovers." She started to kiss Itachi's neck as she explained this.

Itachi moaned as she started to rub herself against him. "You have half brothers?" She nodded; fingering his chest and pulling his night robe open slightly.

"My father got drunk one night while we were at the hidden village and sex with another woman. My mother was angry at first, but then she said, 'the more of us the better'." She explained as she pulled of her own yuketa, showing off porcelain skin.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. "Katherine!" He pushed her against the bed and had his way with her. Katherine enjoyed every moment of it and wished this night would never end.

* * *

I hope you like. And I had to put Minzuki and Reu in this. Katherine, Minzuki, and Reu are my own characters.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned when I heard knocking at the door, waking me up from my sleep. Sasuke growled beside me and got up to answer it. I turned on my side towards the door to see who it is when Sasuke opens the door. But when he did, I was surprised to see both Itachi and my sister there together.

I could Sasuke was surprised too, for he suddenly went rigged. "Itachi? Katherine? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, a little confused as why they would be here together. Itachi was about to answer but Katherine cut him to it.

"We demons are planning a war against your father." She says simply and bluntly. Me and Sasuke both go wide eyed at the same time at her reply. I get off from the bed and stand next to the young raven. "Ah, Naruto. This'll make it easier."

"Why are you planning war against the king?" I ask my sister, demanding answers. She smiled and passed by me and Sasuke. She made herself comfortable on the bed just as Itachi passed through.

This time Itachi spoke. "You and I both know, Sasuke, that father has gone crazy." Sasuke nods. "And not just by killing the demons who have children, but all the children have to work at a young age, not giving them much of a childhood." Sasuke nodded and sat down next to Katherine.

"And not only that," Katherine spoke up, "he's working with Orochimaru." This made me and Sasuke gasp. Orochimaru is a demon snake and was banished from the castle for murdering the King, Fugaku's father. He also destroyed half of the kingdom.

And if Fugaku and Orochimaru are working together, the king must be planning something and can I tell it's not going to good. "So how are we going to destroy him? There aren't enough demons her in the castle." I reason.

Katherine nodded. "That's why Itachi and I are leaving tonight to the demon haven."

"But why have you suddenly decided to do this?" Sasuke asks, getting confused.

"Well, because we demons are sick of your father doing things to us, you guys found out what's been going on and… I'm pregnant. With Itachi's children."

Me and Sasuke gasp at this. I defiantly wasn't expecting that, especially if it came from Katherine out of all people.

"So here's the plan. While Itachi and I go the demon's haven, I want you and Sasuke to warn all the other demons here and the give them the heads up of what's been going on around here. Then you'll wait for my signal to attack." Katherine explained, waiting to see if there were any questions.

"So what would be the signal?" I ask.

"I'll send in a bird messenger."

"So when are you two leaving?" Sasuke asked, starting like this idea. Itachi spoke up this time.

"We'll leave around midnight." The older raven said. Me and Sasuke nodded. Katherine claps her hands together, smiling evilly.

"Now I call this meeting adjourned."

* * *

"So are you excited?" Sasuke asks me while we walk outside in the rose garden. I nod and smile towards him. I jump and blush when I feel his hand wrap around mine. I look up at him to see him looking away and blushing. In return I do the same.

But our little romantic scene when I hear a familiar voice. I immediately start to panic. Sasuke notices and looks at me oddly.

"You must hide!" I whisper, making him more confused. So I suddenly push him into the nearest rose bush just as that person came around the corner. "Ah, Sakura. Nice to see you again." I laugh nervously.

"Naruto? Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you for the last couple of days." The pink bunny asks, getting pissed. I slowly back away.

"You're probably not going to like my answer." I mumbled, scratching behind my head nervously. The pinkette nods her head for me to continue. "Well, I've been reassigned as Sasuke's personal servant."

Oh how I wish that I made up a lie. Sakura's face was almost as pink as her hair. What if I told her I was just kidding, saying that it was a joke? No, that would just make her angry. I close my eyes when Sakure opens her mouth, expecting to get yelled at.

But instead of getting yelled at, I get hugged. I open my eyes and look at the pinkette confusedly. She smiles up at me with a big grin while say talks in fast motion.

"You're Sasuke's servant? That must be great. What's he like? Do you like him? Will I ever get to meet him? You my bets friend Naruto!-"

I look over at the bushes where Sasuke was hiding and I could see him glaring at the pink bunny. So I push her away, making her stop her ramble, and pretend to brush away invisible cuties of my bare chest.

Sakura glares at me, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "You're still the same as always, Naruto." She huffs and walks away. I sigh in relief and help Sasuke out of the bushes. I almost laugh at his now ruffled form.

His body was littered with scratches from the thorns and his once nice clothes were now ripped in many places. I couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. This made him glare at me. I just ignore it.

"Why'd you do that for?" He asks angrily, crossing his arms. I chuckle and continue down that path to Hinata's hut. I needed to speak with her for a couple of things besides the war.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to meet Sakura. She'll be all over you in a heartbeat. Ino too." I explain. I stop in front of a small hut and knock on it. I smile happily as it opens, surprising the shy girl who opens it.

"N-naruto? You're back." Hinata stutters, smiling up at me. But when she notices Sasuke glaring at her, as if to say 'stay away, he's mine', she paled. "And prince Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

She opens the door wider for us to come in, which we do, making ourselves comfortable on the floor. Sasuke looks around in disgust at how small the room is. "Are all the huts this small?" He whispers to me.

"No," I start, making Sasuke sigh in relief, "Some are smaller, like mine. The demons are always jealous of Hinata because she has the biggest hut." Sasuke looks at me in surprise. But we only use them to sleep and get dressed in. We demons are always outside."

"I can tell why." The raven mumbles to himself.

I smile at Hinata as she sits down across from us, giving each of us a cup of tea. We thank her and take a sip from our tea. Hinata takes a sip from hers then asks, "So what does the prince want from?" She smiles sweetly.

"We need you help to spread the word that we demons are going to war with the king." I cut off Sasuke. "And we want to destroy him so we demons can live at peace once more."

The cat looks at us in surprise. "But what about Sasuke and Itachi?" She asks, a little worried now.

"Don't worry, they're on our side." I grin at her, making her blush. Sasuke narrows his eyes at this. "We need to gather up all the demons so we could have a meeting later tonight to discuss this."

Hinata nods and puts down her now empty cup. "I see. And I'm guessing Kathy-sama and Itachi-sama are heading out tonight to the demon haven, right?" I nod. "How long will that take?"

I rub my chin in thought. "Let's see here. It'll take about a week to get there, a few days to convince all of the demons to help out with the fight, and about a week and a half to get all the demons here. So almost a month."

"But that's a good thing. It gives us enough time to prepare." Sasuke adds, putting down his cup. I nod in agreement. "We should get going and start gathering the demons for tonight."

Hinata nods and stands up, heading for the door. Sasuke follows and heads out the door first. I stop Hinata by gently grabbing her elbow. "I need to ask you a few things later tonight." She looks up at me confusedly but nods.

* * *

"Ino! Sakura!" I yell at the two friends, running after them. "I need to talk to you for a second." I say as I stand next to them. They frown at me and nod their head for me to continue. "The demons are having a meeting tonight to discuss about something."

"Well, why do you think we'll attend just because you said so?" Ino asks, getting snarky. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe because Sasuke'll be there." Their faces brighten up as I say this.

"Where will the meeting be?"

* * *

After I finish talking with Sakura and Ino I go back to where Sasuke was hiding, which happened to be another rose bush. I help him out and get another glare. He clothes were torn and he had scraps all over his face and arms.

"Maybe we should get you changed and fixed up before the gathering tonight." I chuckle nervously. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Now we need to go find Deidara!"

"Who is?"

"My cousin."

Sasuke sighs. "I don't think I want to meet him. Especially if he's going to act like you." I glare at him, but don't say anything and drag him back inside the castle to look for my cousin.

* * *

"Bye Naruto. I'll you again soon." My sister kissed my forehead good-bye before she and Itachi rode away on their horses. I wave goodbye and watch them leave, getting a little depressed. Sasuke wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

I lean my head onto his shoulder and sigh. "We should probably head to the gathering." I say, letting Sasuke walk me over to the vegetable garden where we will be having the meeting.

"Don't worry Naruto. Your sister will be fine." He assures me. I only nod and separate from him as we head into the clearing, surprised by all the demons that came.

All the demons looked surprised to see Sasuke there. But they soon became even more surprised by what he says. "Excuse me demons of all ages. You might be surprised about what I'm going to say, but we're going to start a war against my father."

* * *

Evil cut off. Dang it! I'm dying here. I'm coughing my brains out over here. Stupid cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gasped and started to whisper among themselves.

"Why should we listen to you? You're the king's son?" Yelled a demon. The others agreed, hissing and whispering to their neighbor. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I know this may seem a little strange-" The raven started.

"A little?!" Yelled another demon.

"Ok, it's strange and completely un Uchiha like. But we have a major crisis here. I just found out that my father has been working with Orochimaru." This made the demons gasp and hiss at the name.

"So what's the plan? There aren't very many demons here, in case you haven't noticed." Sakura spoke up, getting hisses and nods of agreement.

I spoke up this time. "Of course we know that, that's why Katherine and Itachi are out riding to the demon haven just as we speak." This brought an uproar of questions.

"You mean that place actually exists?"

"You mean Itachi is in this too?"

"Is your sister and Itachi together?"

"Is-"

"Enough!" A person bellowed out from behind the crowd. I look behind all the other demons to see Deidara and that one guy, Sasori was it. They push through the crowd up to the front, standing next to me and Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Sasori."

The two humans greet, exchanging nods. "Are you on our side?" I ask, not all that worried about the redhead. I shouldn't be if he and Deidara are together.

"Of course." The redhead replies, making me shudder at his deep voice. "I'm not very fawned of Fugaku anyways. And I want to be with Deidara all the way."

Sasuke nods. "So are there anymore questions?" A pause. "Alright, here's the plan. While Katherine and Itachi are riding to the demon haven, we will prepare ourselves with weapons and explosives." Deidara brightened up at the word explosives.

"Then sister will give us a signal for when we should attack. This will be a messenger bird or something of the sort." I finish. The demons nodded.

"And we'll probably will need a few poisons to put on our weapons." Sasuke added, looking directly at Sasori, who grinned evilly back. "Any questions you have, you will come to me. Does everyone understand?" Many nodded their heads or said yes.

"Alright, let's do this!" I exclaimed, punching my fist in the air.

* * *

(a week later)

"Oh! Minzuki!" A raccoon demon yelled in pleasure as his lover thrusted into him. The 'coon arched his back to meet the wolf's every thrust. Hazel eyes looked up at his lover in lust as olive green eyes met his.

"Reu…" The wolf breathed as the 'coon weaved his hands into the wolf's long black hair. He leaned down to kiss and suck on the porcelain skin laid out for him, his hand weaving into the 'coon's pale white hair.

"Minzuki! I'm about to ah!" The 'coon cried at his completion as laces of white wet their stomach, arching up when he felt the wolf fill him. The wolf pulled out and plopped next to his lover, panting. The raccoon rolled over and laid his head on his lover's sweaty chest.

"How was it?" The wolf asked, petting the 'coon's hair. The 'coon looked up and smiled lazily.

"It was great, but you finally cumed inside me. Why?"

The wolf smiled down at him. "I just thought it would be great to have a family of our own and spread the Uzimaki name." The 'coon chuckles and cuddles up next to his lover.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The couple groans. The 'coon was about to get up before the wolf stopped him, pushing him back down onto the bed. The wolf gets out of bed and puts on a robe, exiting the bedroom and walking down the hallway towards the front door.

He opened the door, getting pissed. "Who the he- Katherine? Why are you here? And who is he?" Katherine didn't say anything as she brushed past him, along with Itachi. She sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Katherine-Onii-san?"

Katherine glanced behind to see the 'coon standing in front of the hallway in his robe. The 'coon's face grew into a grin as he tackled his sister. "Onii-san! I missed you so much!" He hugged his sister tightly, tears of joy running down his face.

"I missed you too, Reu. But could you let go of, I don't want to be smelling like sex." The 'coon, Reu, let go of his sister in embarrassment, sitting down next to her. But he then looked at the raven oddly, getting tense.

"So," the wolf started after a few minutes of silence, "what are you doing here and who's that?" He too was getting a little tense.

"This Itachi, Minzuki, and I'm here because I need to talk to all of the demons here." She replied, yawning. The wolf, Minzuki, nodded. As he and Katherine talked, Itachi was standing in a corner, looking over the 'coon and wolf.

Reu had pale white hair that had a raggedy cut to it and hung in his face with raccoon ears and tail. His eyes were hazel with a black tattoo over them. He had many ear piercings, a nose ring, and a lip ring. He was rather scrawny but not by much. His face was rather handsome sharp.

Minzuki, on the other hand, was tall, muscled, and very tan. He had long layered black hair that reached past his shoulders with black wolf ears and tail. He had olive green eyes and an ear piercing. He had a rather chiseled jaw and chest by Itachi could tell.

"So you're starting a war against the king?" Reu asked, looking at his sister with an intense gaze.

"Yes." The blond replies simply.

"But what about the princes?" Minzuki pipes in, oblivious to the raven in the room glaring. Katherine smirks at Itachi, liking the way glared back at her.

"Don't worry, they're on our side."

The wolf scratches behind his and shrugs. "You said that you need to talk to the village about this, right?" Katherine nods. "I can get you a big enough crowd by tonight."

* * *

The crowd of demons whispered amongst themselves as they waited for what Katherine had to talk to them about. They soon fell silent as the blond went to the front with Itachi, Minzuki, and Reu. "My fellow demons, this may seem kinda odd but we demons are claming war against king Fugaku."

Silence fell upon the whole crowd after she said this. But a lazy voice came from the crowd, breaking the silence. "So you're saying that the demons in the Uchiha kingdom want to destroy the king but need our help as well?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Shikamaru." The blond replied back.

After a few pregnant moments the crowd went up into an uproar, punching their fists in the air and crying out in triumphant. Katherine, Minzuki, and Reu were not surprised by this; for they knew they always wanted kick the king's ass. Itachi on the other hand was completely confused.

"About fucking time!" Replied a redheaded raccoon.

"Tell me about it."

"So when do we head out?" The redhead asks.

"Well, when do you think we should leave, Gaara?" Katherine asks, smirking at the crowd.

"I say we should leave right now!"

The crowd yelled in agreement.

"Alright, let's move out!" Minzuki yelled.

Katherine smirked evilly as the demons charged in the direction of the kingdom. "Here I come bastard." Itachi looks over at her in concern, but chooses to ignore it.

* * *

(cough, cough, hack! Wheeze) sorry. I hope you like. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quiet in the Uchiha Kingdom. More quiet then usual. But I can understand this. The demons were too busy working on their weapons and making ideas of to storm the castle. Me and Sasuke, on the other hand, were walking beside the great wall to see if we can find any week spots.

"What about here?" I ask as I point to a gated hole in the wall that drained the stream out. Sasuke looked at it with an intense gaze and inspected from every angle.

"It might work." He replies. "Plus there's no guard guarding this place."

I look up towards the top of the wall to see that he was right. Not a single soul. This'll be the perfect place to blow up the wall. It's far away from the castle and it's a woodsy part of the kingdom that no one might notice the blast.

"Hey! What are you demons doing?"

Me and Sasuke spin around to see a imperial guard behind us, about to draw his sward. But one look at Sasuke he immediately apologized and bowed down on one knee.

"I'm so sorry milord. I didn't know it was you." He said as he got back up. "But why are you outside the castle and with this demon?" I glare at the man's insult. But the man suddenly smirked. "I think I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as an arrow went right through his chest. The guard dropped to the ground with a pained gasp and gave one last breath. Sasuke was surprised at this, but I wasn't. There's no one else who could hit a perfect shot like that with just one arrow. And I know just who it is.

I look up towards the top of the wall and spotted Reu with his bow. My, has he gotten older. Sasuke was looking over the dead man that he didn't notice the other demon here until Reu squealed out my name and ran down the wall towards me.

"Onii-chan!" The 'coon tackled me to the floor and rubbed his head into my chest. "I missed you!" I push him off and brush the dirt off my pants. "And oh my, haven't we gotten older." He said huskily. I look towards Sasuke to see him glaring at the 'coon.

The 'coon was suddenly pressing himself against my side, rubbing himself against me. "Not to mention, sexier." He licked my ear then bit it. I shuddered and tried to push him away from me before Sasuke explodes.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Reu."

I immediately jump for joy in my head as I recognize that voice. I look towards my left to see Minzuki walking towards us. Reu lets go of my ear and smile sexily at Minzuki.

"But Minzuki, don't you think he would look yummy writhing under us, moaning our names?" The 'coon licks the side my face and continues. "I wouldn't mind having a threesome."

I jump when Minzuki gently grabs my chin and lifts my head. He turns my head from side to side as if he was inspecting me or something. I look towards Sasuke in the corner of my eye and I see him fuming.

He finally couldn't take it, for he suddenly stomped towards us, pushing Minzuki and Reu away and wraps a protective arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Naruto is mine and mine only." He growls out.

"Ohhhh, my aren't you sexy for a human. I wouldn't mind having a foursome." Reu purrs out as walks around us. I blush at the thought of having a foursome with my half-brothers. "But enough of that. All the demons from the demon haven are here, right on the other side of this wall." The 'coon suddenly became serious, freaking the hell out of me.

Sasuke calms down a bit and loosens up some. "Good. I was thinking we could blow up this side of the wall and-"

Reu cuts him off. "Blow up the wall?! We don't need to blow up anything to get on the other side of wall just to get in. That's what these are for!" He takes out his claws then retracts them. He suddenly does a loud bird call towards the wall.

I look up towards the wall to see many demons climbing or flying over the wall. They stop behind the 'coon, waiting for commands. I could tell Sasuke wanted to run by the way the demons were glaring and hissing at him.

"Is this all?" I ask a little disappointed at the number of demons. Reu shakes his head and smirks.

"Nope, we have other groups in all directions. We're gonna ambush them." He punched his fist in the air and shouted in triumph. The other demons lifted their weapons in the air and shouted in victory. "But I must ask Sasuke a few questions."

Sasuke nodded his head, not worried that the 'coon knows his name.

"How many guards are there in total?"

The raven rubbed the side of his neck in thought. "About 500 and 5,000 in troops."

"So that makes us 2,000 demons short. We have 3,000 demons plus the ones inside the castle. But it's not like we can't handle, right guys!?" The crowd yelled and hissed in agreement. "Alright, kill every guard on this wall quickly and quietly. We don't want them to warn the others."

The demons nodded in agreement. Reu smirked at this, knowing how much they want to shed blood. "Alright, half of you will kill the guards on the wall while the other half stays on the ground, killing all the guards that might be on the ground next to the wall. The other groups will head inside the castle when we give them the signal to go. While the other groups storm the castle, we will wait outside and keep intruders or other guards from entering in and warning the king."

The demons nodded again, wanting to go now. Reu jerks his head to the side and all the demons were off in a flash. He then pointed at me and Sasuke. "I want you two to head into the castle like nothing is happening and maybe light the castle on fire. We'll smoke the rest of the guards out. And maybe even the king."

I nod, along with Sasuke and run back towards the castle. Minzuki and Reu run in another direction from us and the other demons. I could tell this is going to be a long night.

* * *

As me and Sasuke walk through the front doors, we spot a couple of guards guarding the front entrance. I immediately had an idea and whisper it to the raven. Sasuke smiled at the idea and nodded, going up to the guards.

"Ah, excuse me sirs?"

The look at him and smile, doing a quick bow. "Yes milord?"

"I believe I saw an intruder down that way." The raven pointed in a direction behind us. "But don't tell anyone. We don't want to scare the town, right?" The guards nod and head off towards the direction where Sasuke pointed. "And if you find the intruder, this might be your big break."

The guards grew wide eyed and started to run. Sasuke and I did a two finger high five behind our backs as we watched the guards run. But this is no time for a celebration. I grab one of the many candles on the wall and start to light every window curtain on fire.

Sasuke followed my idea and the same on the other side. We lit anything that would catch on fire as we ran down the hallways of the castle. And when the whole first floor was on fire, Sasuke pulled me up to the second floor and yelled "fire!" then pulled me to a secret entrance that led us out side.

And sure enough, the guards were smoked out. For all the smoke from the fire on the first floor, rose to all the other floors. And here comes the king, right where we want him. Sasuke suddenly grabs both of my cheeks and pulls me into quick kiss.

When he pulls back, he looks back at the castle as the second floor burst into flames. I touch my lips and giggle to myself.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Fugaku yelled at the guards who cowered away from him. The king then looks at us and fumes towards us. "Do you know what happened, Sasuke?" Sasuke shakes his head with a blank face.

The king looked around to see not very many guards or troops around him. "And what happened to all my guards?!" The rest of the guards and troops were suddenly shot with raining arrows, killing them instantly.

Demons surround us as they stepped out from the shadows, weapons pointed at the king. I guess they didn't need explosions. Poor Deidara.

"What the hell are you demons doing?" The king fumed.

"We're doing what we demons wanted to do for a very long time, taking our freedom back."

I look to see the crowd of demons parting away from each other, making a path way for someone. I smile when I see that it's Katherine. But I soon frown at the blood thirsty look in her eyes. She must really want to kill him.

"And I will give them back our freedom by killing you." She hissed. "And not even Orochimaru can stop me."

"O really?" Came a voice that sounded amused. I shudder and pale at the voice. We all look around to see what we demons feared most.

I gasp. "O-Orochimaru?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and cough medicine. My dad got me cough drops. I love cough drops; I could eat them just like candy. (but I better not, or might make myself sick)


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine's eyes widen before she turns her head around slowly. "O-Orochimaru, what a p-pleasant surprise." She turns completely around to face the pale snake.

"In did it is. And my, have you gotten lovely." The snake hissed as he walked closer to her. He touched her cheek and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I haven't forgotten what between us the last time I was here."

Reu growled and was about to run at Orochimaru, but Minzuki held him back. The crowd of demons hissed and growled at the man, not daring to go between him and Katherine unless they want to be killed. Katherine swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Neither have I. Even though I would have like to." She replied calmly. Orochimaru chuckled and took a step back, not wanting to anger the girl even more.

"I can see the look in your eyes that you want to kill me; make me suffer like I made you and your family suffer." He chuckled more, loving the anger that rose from the girl.

She bit her lip to hold back her anger, not wanting to cause a scene. In the corner of her eye she noticed the king getting away. "Dimmit!" She yelled as she ran after him. But Orochimaru was too fast and stopped her before she could get any further.

She growled at the man in front of her. "Naruto! Sasuke!" She yelled, drawing out her sword. "Go after him and kill him!" The snake smirked and drew out his own sword.

"But what about you?!" I yell back, not liking this one bit.

"I'll be fine! Orochimaru only wants to fight me! And don't worry! I've been training for this day." She murmurs the last part. I gulp and start running after the king with Sasuke at my side. "Let's end this."

"Ladies first."

She yells and takes a giant leap towards the snake, swinging her blade down. Orochimaru stopped the attack with his blade and pushed back, making the fox fly backwards into a bunch of demons and dropping her sword. The snake licked his lips and ran forward towards the fox, who was still getting up.

But it was just an act. When Orochimaru got close, she jumped into the air and did a spinning kick, hitting the snake dead center in the face. The snake flew back onto his back and dropped his sword, but jumped right back up, spitting out blood.

"How long do you think this'll last, Katherine?" Orochimaru growled out as he and Katherine circled around each other. "Two, three days maybe?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're dead, it doesn't matter!" She yelled as she ran forth, punching aimlessly at the snake. The snake dodged every single one and punched back. Katherine took a step back and before she could do anything else, she was being punched after punch.

When Orochimaru finally stopped, the fox fell to the ground, breathing harshly. The snake chuckled as he watched the fox try and reach for her sword that happened to be right next to her. He stomped on her hand and smirked down at her pained face.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. When will you ever figure it out that no matter what you do, you still can't defeat me?" He picked up the sword and raised it over his head and pointed it downwards towards her.

He was about to thrust it downward when Katherine started to laugh evilly at him, looking at him with blood thirsty eyes. "Yeah, I might not be the one to kill you. But maybe somebody else." She said though gritted teeth, hating the fact that somebody else was going to kill besides her.

Before Orochimaru could get what she said, an arrow drove its way home through his neck. He gasped and sputtered and dropped his sword. Another arrow went right through his chest with another going through his side. He dropped to his knees, blood poring from his mouth.

He looked up to see Katherine standing above him, sword in hand. "I guess I was wrong. I guess I'm the one who'll do the killing." She sliced her sword through the air, smiling evilly at the snake.

* * *

Me and Sasuke stop to catch our breath, cursing at each other. "Dammit! We lost him!" I yell, punching the ground. "If only we hadn't-"

"Naruto." Sasuke cuts me off. I look up him, tilting my head to the side. "We don't have to worry about that anymore. So he got away, doesn't mean he can come back. The kingdom is ours now. We should be rejoicing."

I smile up at him and laugh. Sasuke was right, we should be rejoicing. But what about… "Wait, but what about Orochimaru?" Sasuke frowns and growls.

"Shit, I forgot about that."

I giggle, but soon gasp when we hear a pained yell shout out a couple of feet from us. I get up on my feet and follow Sasuke to where we heard the yell. We come just in time to see Itachi pull his sword from the now dead king's chest.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks, not at all surprise, unlike me. The older raven takes out a cloth and cleans his sword.

"When I saw father running away, I immediately went after him. Didn't put on much of a fight. Proves how week he is." Itachi said in disgust. "We should head back and help Katherine out, I doubt that the other demons are gonna help her."

I nod and start running back to where Katherine and Orochimaru are, Itachi and Sasuke following. But as we push through the crowd of demons, I come just in time to see Katherine cut the snake's head off. Blood squirted everywhere, making me want to puke.

"If it was gonna be that easy I would have killed him ages ago." She said as she some blood off her cheeks. She turned towards the demons and smiled. "I now pronounce this day as our freedom!" The demons yelled in victory.

I look towards Sasuke then towards the burnt down castle. "I guess we can't go back home now, heh?" I chuckle, taking Sasuke's hand into mine. The raven smiled back.

"We can always make a new one." He replies, chuckling.

* * *

The crowd of demons and humans wait as Sasuke and Itachi walk up onto the podium to give their speech. Sasuke clears his throat and looks down at the confused people.

"My fellow town's people, I know you're confused by what went on last night. But I must assure you there is nothing to worry about. We have killed my father and Orochimaru for yours and the demons protection. And I now I make this treaty as a peace offering towards the demons. We humans and demons are now to live amongst each other in peace." He signs the piece of paper and gives it to his brother to sign.

Itachi gave it to Katherine to sign as she gave it to me. As I finished signing it, the crowd of people and demons yelled in joy and started to shake on another's hands. Others gave hugs as others would flirt. I smile down at the joyful greeting, remembering of what went on for the past couple of days.

After the war, Sasuke and I built ourselves a small home as did the other demons. Itachi was excited because he got to feel the babies move and made a crib for each one. I was excited too and I couldn't wait till I have my babies. But me and Sasuke have to do a little something-something first. I blush at that.

Then I remember that Deidara was three weeks pregnant with Sasori's babies. It was so funny to see the faces that Sasori makes sometimes. Reu tried making me and Sasuke have a foursome with him and Minzuki, but Sasuke reclined. Thank god.

Hinata finally got together with Kiba after years of crushing over him, while Sakura and Ino found love in each other. Who would have guessed it? But if they want to have children, they're gonna have to have sex with another man. I would hate that.

"Naruto." I look over to see Sasuke smiling at me, his hand wrapped around mine. "I believe there is still one thing that hasn't been settled." I look at him confusedly before smirking when he pulls me into our new home.

_Tonight_ is gonna be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And stuff. But this is not the last chapter. We still have to have Sasuke and Naruto have sex, then Katherine having the babies, then Deidara's, then Naruto's. So we still got a quit ways to go.


	8. Chapter 8

I smirked as Sasuke dragged me to our new bedroom. I guess it's our turn to have some 'fun'. And right when the bedroom door closed, I was pushed up against the wall and kissed furiously. I have no idea when me and Sasuke became a couple, but must have been before the war or something. But I do know one thing; I'm in love with him and he loves me back.

We pull back for air, panting. But we go right back into it. I tug his kimono open as he tugs my pants down. Lucky for me that he's wearing nothing under the kimono. He pulls me to his chest and starts kissing down my neck. He turns us around and pushes me down onto the bed. I like where this is going.

I moan when he lies on top of me and starts to kiss and lick his way down my chest. He ignores my nipples completely and kisses down to my navel. I moan again when he licks around it then dips his tongue into it. He takes his tongue out then dips it back in, lick he was fucking it with his tongue.

He smirks up at me and takes a long lick up my length, making me hiss in pleasure. I look down to watch him lick up and down my length like it was lollipop. But I almost scream when he swallows me whole. He swirls his tongue around the tip and swallows the precum there, making a great sensation run down my cock.

I feel the heat rise in my stomach and I knew I was gonna cum soon. Sasuke seemed to noticed, for he suddenly pulled away. I groan in disappointment, making the raven laugh.

"Don't worry, Na-ru-to." He stresses out my name. "I'll make sure that you'll be screaming my name by the end of the night." I watch him reach over the bedside and grab a vile of something liquid off the dresser. He pops off the cork and spreads it over his fingers.

"Uh, Sasuke? You've done this before, right?" I ask a little concerned. He looks back and shakes his head, rubbing the liquid between his fingers.

"I haven't, but my brother did give me a few pointers." I nodded at his answer and wait for him to do something. He runs his oil slick fingers down my body before stopping at a very forbidden place. He rubs his fingers around my puckered entrance before pushing one in. I hiss at the weird feeling and bite my lip.

He starts to pump his finger in and out before twisting it and curling it towards my stomach. I gasp as his finger touches something that makes me see stars. Sasuke smirks at this and does it again. I gasp in pleasure as he runs his finger through that spot over and over again. But I soon hiss when I feel another finger enter me, stretching me.

He spreads his fingers in a scissoring motion before curling them into that spot again. I gasp once again and curl my fingers over Sasuke's shoulders. He adds a third making me groan. But once again he curls them into that one spot, making me see white. He pulls them out, making me groan in disappointment, and aligns his erection with my entrance.

My mouth drops open when I feel him start to push in, breaching through that ring of muscles. I close my eyes tightly, willing the pain to go away. Sasuke was no small man, that's for sure. He stops when I gasp in pain, clenching painfully down on him. My nails dug into his shoulders, but he ignored it.

He stopped until I relaxed then began to push in again. It went on like that until he was fully in me, wrapping his arms around me and hiding his pleasured face into my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around his ribs. He waits for me to give an ok or anything that's says he can move.

As the pain dulled, I gave a testing wiggle, making Sasuke moan. He slowly pulls out halfway and slowly thrusts back in. I whimper in pain for the first few thrusts before he brushes against that place. "Ah! Sasuke. Right there, hit it again." He moves around a little bit while he's thrusting into me before he's hitting that one spot every time he thrusts in.

I tell him to go faster, but he doesn't. Instead he keeps going at the same speed he was doing earlier. But he does go harder, making me make little noises every time he enters me. I see what he's doing; he's going slowly because he doesn't this to end too soon. He's making love to me. I smile and moan at this.

He lifts his head up and looks into my eyes with his own lust filled eyes. His mouth was partly open, giving off small pants and grunts. His eyes half open and his face was flushed. I smile up at him and give a throaty moan as he rubs his hand up and down my length. I feel the heat rising again and I know Sasuke is about to blow his load by the way his face is scrunching up in a cute way.

But he keeps the slow steady pace, not going any faster. I arch up against him and blow my load, white streams of cum flowing onto our stomachs, moaning out his name. I moan and smile as I feel him fill me with his scorching hot semen with a grunt. I guess I have to see Hinata in a couple of days.

He pulls out and plops down onto me, panting. I kiss his sweaty shoulder and wrap my arms around him, turning us around so that I was the one on top. I lay my head on top of his sweaty chest and tighten my hold on him. Sasuke wraps his arms around me too and kisses the top of my head.

I yawn and quickly fall asleep, knowing that Sasuke will fall asleep a few minutes after.

* * *

My eyes flutter open as light hit me right in the face. I groan and tried to turn over, but I can't. Sasuke has his arms tightly around me, pulling me into his chest. I giggle and place my head under his chin, sniffing in his muscular scent. Ah, last night was the time of my life.

I was about to fall back to sleep when I feel something wet run down my neck. I shiver and start to wonder when did Sasuke move his head down to my neck? I shiver again when he starts to suck at the junction of my neck, biting down on it. It's then I realize that he's marking me. He pulls away and looks at his handy work, smirking.

I snuggle up to his chest and place kisses in random places. I stop at his nipple and suck on it, swirling my tongue around it. I kiss a path to the other and do the same. I look up at him and smirk, kissing a path down to where I know he wants me.

"Ok, before you guys get down and get funky," we brake apart from each other and look at the intruder, "I was wondering if you guys would like some pancakes." My sister smiles innocently, her stomach starting to show off her pregnancy.

Just then my stomach growls and I smile sheepishly at Sasuke. He shakes his head and pushes me forward. "Go on and eat. I'll be out in a few minutes." He grumbles. I smile and give him a quick kiss before getting out of bed and putting some pants on.

I follow Katherine out the door to the kitchen, where I spot Itachi, Minzuki, and Reu. I smile and yawn at them, sitting myself down next to Minzuki. Katherine sits down a plate of pancakes with maple syrup running down the sides. I happily dug into it just as Sasuke came out in only a pair of trousers. Reu smirks up at him.

"So did you two have a fun night last night?" He purrs, tail swaying from side to side. I blush as Sasuke glares at him and sits down next to me, across from Reu.

"Why do you say that?" The raven asks as Katherine places a plate of pancakes in front of him. The 'coon shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe because you have scratch marks all over your back and shoulders." He points out. I looked at his back and sure enough, there were claw marks running down his shoulders and back. I blush.

"Sorry about that." I apologize, poking at my food. Sasuke only chuckles and pats my head, telling me not to worry about it. I smile back and start eating my food again.

"Don't forget to plan a date to see Hinata. She's gonna need to run some test on you." Katherine spoke up, speaking at me and Reu. I nod and watch Reu blush and pick at his food. I smirk and smile and at Sasuke, who smiled back.

I can't wait to have children, but the first couple of months are going to be a living nightmare after I have them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'm starting to feel a little better. But I'm a little tired today. I had to baby-sit from 5PM to 2AM yesterday, but I did get fifty bucks. And I have to baby-sit again today. I don't really have a life, so I guess that is better then sitting at home all day.


	9. Chapter 9

(three months)

I wanted to scream out to the world by how fast the time goes. I only have two months left till I give birth. And when I asked Hinata how many babies I'm having, I wanted to yell and cry out. I'm having four babies. _Four!_ I thought I'll only be having one or two, but _four?!_ I'm only 17 and Sasuke's only 19!

But Katherine and the others said they'll help me. Thank kami for older sisters. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Reu's having for too and he and Minzuki are only 16; they just turned 16 not too long ago. So I should be more worried about them than myself. But Katherine's got our backs.

That reminds me, Katherine and Deidara should be dew anytime now. They look so cute with their swollen bellies and glowing faces. But just don't tell them that in their face. Itachi did it once and now he wishes he had never said it. Lucky it was him not me. But now they call me that. You can't call a guy cute, it's illegal!

Anyway…. ?

Is that a pained scream I hear coming from Katherine's room? She must be in labor. Don't worry Onii-san, I'm coming!

* * *

I run down the hallway when I hear a pained scream coming from Katherine's room. Yep, she and Itachi moved in. Luckily Reu and Minzuki didn't move in with us. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep at night.

Anyway, back to where we were. I stop when the door burst open and out comes a worried Itachi and a pained Katherine. Right then and there, I knew Itachi didn't have the slightest bit of clue what he should be doing. He looks at me for answers and I jerk my head for him to follow me.

We run out of the house, surprising Sasuke, and head towards Hinata's with Sasuke behind us. I knock on her door and smile at her when she opens it. She smiled back, but soon frowned when Katherine gave another pained scream. She opened the door more for us and takes us to a room at the back of the house.

As Itachi places her on a bed in the room, Hinata shoos the rest of us out and closes the door. I look at Sasuke, who had his arms crossed and was giving me a disapproving look, and smiled sheepishly. I knew he was mad at me. He was mad, because I had run all the way here to Hinata's house and because he's a little over protective.

He growls. "You shouldn't be running around like that. The stress could cause you to go into an early labor." I frown and cross my arms as well.

"Itachi didn't know what to do and he needed my help, so I gave it to him." He shakes his head.

"He should have come to me. I would have taken them to Hinata's house then I would have come back for you and help you to Hinata's. You're vulnerable right now and you only have two months left." My face softens at his words. "I only want what's best for you."

I smile softly and uncross my arms, looking at my lover. He smiles back and wraps me in his arms as best he could with my belly in the way. He then moves us to the living just as Kiba walks through the door. We plop down onto the couch and watch the dog close the door with a confused face.

"Katherine's in labor." I say simply. He 'oh's and nods his head, sitting across from us. I lean against Sasuke and smile to myself. I'm gonna be an uncle and a father, or mother in Sasuke's words, and I have the love of my life sitting right next to me.

"I bet you're pretty happy." The dog grins toothily at me and Sasuke. I nod and rub my stomach, wincing when I feel a baby kick. Sasuke notices and chuckles, placing his own hand over mine. "I would like to a kid of my own soon, but not right now. I don't I'm ready just yet."

I hum in agreement. "I agree. You gotta work on yours and Hinata's relationship first, seeing what you both think is best for the future."

"Like you guys did?" He smirks. I growl and wince as another kicks.

"Ok, so maybe we didn't really… talk, but I guess that's ok, right Sasuke?" I look up at my love with sparkling eyes. He only 'hn's and continues to rub my stomach, making my tail wag in enjoyment. I love these moments with Sasuke.

"So did you come up with any baby names yet?" Kiba asks as he leans forward, seeming interested. I smile and nod. "Care to share?"

"Hinata told me that I'm having three boys and one girl. We decided to name the girl Soya and the three boys Kyohei, Paige, and Hijimi." I explain happily then wince when I hear a particularly loud scream from the back room.

Kiba winces too, scratching the back of his head. "I sure hope Hinata doesn't scream that loud when the time comes." He mumbles.

* * *

I yawn when a tired looking Hinata comes out with a small smile. I immediately jump up and start asking her questions. Her smile widens and tells me to calm down, telling me that Katherine was fine.

"Can we see them?" I ask excitedly. She nods and lets us through the hallway to Katherine's room. I open the door and was greeted with an adorable sight. Katherine was holding two little babies while Itachi lay next to her with the third. All three were boys.

The two that Katherine was holding had black hair like their father's with wolf ears and tails, but the one Itachi was holding had red hair and squirrel ears and tail. How does that work? I couldn't tell what their eye color was, maybe because their eyes weren't even open!

"What are their names?" I ask, sitting next to my sister's side. I pick up the baby closest to me and cradle it in my arms. Katherine smiles at me.

"This is Ranmaru," she looks at the baby in her arms, "that's Shima," the one in my arms, "and that's Yuki," the one in Itachi's arms. The names fit them well. I look down at Shima as he starts to move in my arms. He opens his eyes and I'm surprised to see golden eyes instead of black or blue.

The others made little cooing noises and open their eyes. Yuki had purple eyes and Ranmaru had red. Interesting. I hand the baby back to Katherine and say goodbye. She and Itachi nod their heads as Hinata showed me and Sasuke out.

But just as Hinata opened the door, there was Sasori, holding a pained Deidara. Hinata sighs and shows them into another room in the back. I laugh and wish them luck, waving goodbye to Kiba. He waves back and nods his head.

Hinata's gonna have a long day today.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had to baby-sit on Friday from 5:30 pm to 3 something Am. So I was a little tired. Then on Saturday I spent the night at my friend's house. I'm going to too to night, but we're at my house at the moment and they're watching a movie right now. The next chapter will be the last chapter, just to let you know.


	10. Chapter 10

(two months later)

I suddenly giggle as I remember the faces that Minzuki and Reu made when they heard that their sister gave birth with out them there. Beside me, Sasuke lifts an eyebrow. I only wave him off and keep giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" The raven asks me. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

He shakes his head and says nothing else. I give him a quick peck on the cheek before smiling up at him once more. But that smile soon turned into a pained frown as a sharp ran across my stomach. I sigh as it went away before wincing again.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Sasuke asks with concern. I nod, still wincing. "Are you sure?" I was about to nod before I suddenly screamed in pain; wetness covering the couch coition and my pants. "Oh shit." He picks me up and hurries out the door towards Hinata's house.

We pass by Minzuki and Reu along the way, including Katherine and Itachi with their babies. They followed us to Hinata's house and we waited for Hinata to answer it. As did, Reu suddenly got a pained expression and his pants became wet. Minzuki's eyes widen and he picked up Reu and hurried in after me and Sasuke.

Hinata placed us in separate rooms. Sasuke placed me down on the bed and sat down beside me, making me lean against his chest. He grabbed my hand just as Katherine came in instead of Hinata. She noticed my questioning gaze and gave a small smile.

"You forgotten that I said that I was going to help you while you were in labor, didn't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. I sheepishly nod and groaned in pain as another contraction came. She placed a towel over my legs and sat between them. Can this get any more embarrassing?

"Naruto, when you feel another contraction coming, I want you to push, understand?"

I nod and start to push when I feel another contraction. I howl in pain as I feel something moving downward. I've never been in so much pain like this before. It's unbearable. But for the sake of the children and Sasuke, I will do this. I push again and I can feel myself widening. It hurt so bad.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!" Katherine exclaimed in excitement. I nod quickly and keep pushing. I scream again and squeeze Sasuke's hand tightly. Now I know why Onii-san was screaming so loudly. I wanted to scream at Sasuke for this pain, but I knew this wasn't entirely his fault. It was mine too.

"One more push and you'll have the head out. Then I can rotate the shoulders out and the rest should slip out easily." She said, making me feel a whole lot better.

I give one more hard push and the baby slipped out. I watch her clean out the baby's nose and mouth, letting the baby have an easier access of breathing. And then I heard it, I heard the sound of my baby crying. Sasuke let go of me when Katherine asked for his help to clean _him._ Yep, my first born is a boy.

"The first baby's out, just three more to go. Now push!"

I start pushing again, knowing it's going to be easier. The second came out quickly as did the third. But the fourth was a little harder to come out. It felt like it had extra limbs or something. I soon found out when she held the baby up for me too see. My eyes widen in surprise, the baby had a pair of black wings. I was ordered to give one more push and I felt something slick slip out. I watched as Katherine placed something gross and jellowy into a bucket, putting it aside. "After birth." She says bluntly.

When the babies were cleaned and wrapped in blankets, Katherine came over to help me clean up. She gave me new clothes and new sheets. In no time, there were two babies in arms and two in Sasuke's. I couldn't help but smile at Sasuke, who was too busy looking down at two of his new borns. He was holding two boys while I was holding a boy and a girl.

The girl had light blond hair with blond fox ears and tail and, when she opened her eyes, navy blue eyes. All three boys had black hair, but had different eye colors and ears. The one with the black wings had olive green eyes. Another had wolf ears and tail with black eyes like their father. And the third had black fox ears with blue eyes.

"We should name them." I suddenly say, breaking the silence. Sasuke looks up and smiles, carefully lying down next to me. I cuddle close to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll name two of them while you name two of them." I nod in agreement. "Let's see, I'll name this one," the one with fox ears, "Fyte and this one," the one with wolf ears, "Vincent." I smile.

"Those are good names. Alright, I'll name her," one with fox ears, "Akito. And this one," one with the wings, "Karasu." I smile and nod to myself, liking the names.

"I like them." Sasuke kisses me softly before pulling away and looking down at his children. Suddenly the door opened and in came a tired Reu, being carried in by a happy Minzuki. The wolf placed Reu, who was holding two of his babies, down on the other bed next to mine (had no idea there was another one in here). Hinata came in with the other two babies and handed them to Minzuki.

Three of them were girls while the fourth one was a boy. Two of the girls had silver hair with raccoon ears and tails with green eyes, while the boy and the third girl had black hair with white wolf ears and tail with gray eyes.

I smiled at them as Reu smiled back; Minzuki was too busy looking over his loved ones like Sasuke was earlier. Hinata and Katherine were at the door, waiting for names. "So what did you name your children?" The 'coon asks.

I smile and point to each baby, giving their names. "Fyte, Vincent, Akito, and Karasu. Yours?"

"This is little Akihiko," the boy, "Hikaru," the girl with the wolf ears, "Eri, and Kimi," the two girls with raccoon ears. I nod, loving the names. Hinata and Katherine had left by then, leaving us with our new families.

Akito and Fyte suddenly started to cry and whimper, wanting their mother's milk. I chuckle and unbutton the gown Katherine gave me, handing over Karasu and taking Fyte. I put the two in front of my swollen nipples and watch them latch on. It felt weird at first, then it began to feel good and tiring. I yawn and look over at Sasuke to see him looking at me intently with a loving gaze.

"I love you." He whispers into my ear, licking it. I give a soft moan and smile.

I love you too." I whisper back, kissing him. I open my mouth when I feel his tongue poking my lips, wanting entry. He kisses me long and deep, our tongues playing together in a loving frenzy. Sasuke pulls away, giving my lips one last lick.

I love him, more than anything. And I know that he loves me back. He would do anything for me to show it, and I would do anything for him, to let him know that I love him back.

The end

* * *

I hope you like it. This was my first Naruto fanfic, even though I love watching Naruto. Man am I tired. I had to baby-sit yesterday and I had to stay over night. But I had to stay up to make sure everyone is asleep. And before I went to bed, I heard crying coming from Jaden's room (she's the youngest, about four). So when I went to check to see if she was ok, I saw her standing on her bed with her pants soaking wet. She had pee'd her pants.

She was shaking and wouldn't cooperate with me when I told her to take off her pants so I could help her change. But she was crying too much that she wouldn't do anything. So I had to take off her pants, put her pull-ups on like you would do a baby, and clean up her bed. And when I put her back to bed, she cried even harder, not wanting to go back to bed. But I ignored it and let her cry, knowing that she'll go back to sleep in a matter of minutes. And sure enough, she did. After that, I washed my hands over and over.

Oh yeah, baby-sitting rocks man says sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes watched from their place in the shadow, glaring at Sasuke and Naruto with their four children as they went for a walk around town. How could this happen to her? How could he do this to her? How could her _son_ kill the only person in her life that she ever loved? How could her son_ Sasuke _kill his only father and leave her standing in the dust?

But all that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was getting revenge on her son and his boy toy. She would need to be stealthy about this if she wanted to live. First she would kill his most cherished ones like he had done to her and watch him die of a broken heart.

If that didn't kill him, then she would go out and kill him herself. Oh how she loathed him with all her heart. Both him and Itachi. Someday she would find a way to kill them, kill all of them. Then the Uchihas could rein once more.

She laughed evilly as she left her hiding place went back to her hide out, where she slept through out most of the nights. She would begin planning and in a couple of years, maybe more, she would have them all down on their knees begging for mercy.

"Should we start planning, my queen?" A smooth voice said from behind her.

She smirks and turned around, walking to the voice with a sway to her hips. "Of course my beloved Pein." She pressed her chest against him and ran her fingers up and down her chest. "But first, we have to make our own little Uchihas and in the next fifteen years, we'll have the strongest son or daughter that will defeat those insults."

"It will be my pleasure." The man smirked.

* * *

Sorry, I just had to make one more chapter to let you know what happened to the mother and that there'll be a sequel… maybe…. hopefully.


End file.
